Transcript:Olaf Grimtooth, Your Time Has Come (part 1)
This is the transcript for the first part of the sixth Stronghold 2 mission, Olaf Grimtooth, Your Time Has Come. Intro Matthew Steele: Sir William is disheartened after hearing the news. He cares little about the demotion but does not understand why the bond of trust between himself and the king has been broken. I have done my best to relay the stories I have heard. (Steele, Sir Grey and the recovering Sir William is shown in a fort) Sir William: Worry not, I hold no malice toward you. For what you have told me that is my brother Pascal, who is to blame. I must deal with him before he causes any more mischief. Sir Grey: No, Sir William! The Hawk can wait. You must rest. Until you are fully fit, Matthew and I shall deal with Edwin's treachery. I have a small castle on the edge of Edwin's territory we can use. My men and I are at your command, Sir Steele. (in the meantime, Olaf's ship stranded on the nearby coast, with few men to survive) Olaf Grimtooth: Aaaaargh! Quick, land the supplies and get a wall up! (Steele, Grey and Constable Briggs are now seen on the roof of the keep) Sir Grey: We have our work cut out here. Edwin has already laid claim to most of the estates. Our flag will need to fly in more than half of them, if this county is to remain loyal. Constable Briggs: My scouts tell me Olaf is beached along the coast. We shall deal with him soon before he digs himself in! Gameplay (Steele sets up his economy and castle, deflects attacks of Edwin and Olaf. Soon he reaches to the point that he paralyzes Olaf's economy, scales his walls and killing most of his troops. Olaf taunts him as he is shot at.) Olaf Grimtooth: Is that the best you can do? Come on! Olaf Grimtooth: Odin! Give me strength! Olaf Grimtooth: I can hear my Valkyrie's song... Olaf Grimtooth: (dying) The feast of Valhalla... awaits me... Sir Grey: Olaf is defeated! Huzzah! We have finally struck our first real blow! (Edwin is suddenly marching with an army to attempt a siege) Briggs: Your honor, look to the south! Edwin has hired a band of thugs to do his dirty work for him. (the attack fails, Steele gathers his troops and conquers enough estates from Edwin) Scribe: Well done, my liege! Your estate management skills are the envy of us all. We now hold a majority stake in this county. Lord Barclay: Edwin! You are supposed to be looking after this territory for me, tell me you have this under control! I do not want to commit my troops here! Edwin Blackfly: Of course, your eminence... I, I mean your sire, my sire... my liege. Everything's fine, no problems at all, not one. Briggs: That does not bode well. The Hammer may have a stake here. I advise we keep our guard up. Edwin Blackfly: Steele, you impudent little upstart. Let us see how you deal with this! (Edwin's attack, as usual, fails and he keeps himself closed in his castle in relative safety, for a time... until Steele gathers his troops and lays a siege on his castle) Edwin Blackfly: Keep them out! Do not let them come any further! Aftermath (Edwin's resistance is quickly disposed of, soon only the tyrant himself is left. Steele and his two bodyguards move up to the roof to the vulnerable Edwin.) Matthew Steele: You are pathetic, Edwin! Give me one reason why I shouldn't hang you from your own gallows. Edwin Blackfly: I have knowledge of Lord Barclay's plan, he has that to the throne! Matthew Steele: Oh, really!? String him up! Edwin Blackfly: No, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO! Wait... he wants to capture the Bishop, he is going to force him to sign a writ... legitimising his right to the throne! Please, your honor, LET ME LIVE! (trying to kiss Steele's ankle, pleading desperately) Matthew Steele: (shoving Edwin away with disdain) Put him in the stocks! Sir Grey: I suggest we make this our main castle! It is in a much better defensive position. Briggs: Agreed, the swampland in front will slow them down considerably, just as it did us. Scribe: Crime is rife here, my liege. Edwin's rule had a demoralizing fact on the people. It will be some time before the memory of this ill treatment fades! (in the meantime, Sir William arrives to meet Steele and Grey at the campfire) Sir William: I have brought fresh troops. Matthew Steele: Why, William? Sir Grey has given us plenty. And this territory is now safe! Sir William: Nowhere near safe enough. While I was recovering, I sent forward scouts to keep me informed of goings on. Lady Seren, my brother Pascal and Lord Barclay all approach with their armies. Separately, each of their armies has the potential of reclaiming this territory, they will outnumber us roughly three to one. Sir Grey: Then it is clear: the odds are against us. We must fall back! Sir William: No! Not again! We must hold our ground and show no fear! Sir Grey: Are you insinuating that I am a coward?! I am simply not going to ask my men to remain here on a fool's errand. (to his soldiers) Men! Fall back! We are leaving! Matthew Steele: Sir Grey! Sir Grey: I am sorry Matthew, this field has seen so much blood. Category:Stronghold 2 Transcripts